


Damn Auto-Correct!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Semi-Public Tickling, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ritsu and Takano are out drinking with the other Emerald editors, and annoyed by Takano’s stupid behavior, Ritsu texts him privately to express his annoyance. But… One: never text each other in company. Two: Never mention the word ‘tickling’ when talking to Takano, even if it’s just a typo…





	Damn Auto-Correct!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 5/12/'16.  
> Prompt: “Damn auto-correct…”

Ritsu was squirming in his seat and he could feel the heat rush through his entire body - and no this was not because of those few innocent sips of beer he had. This was because of this awful man that was his lover, sitting right across from him and sending him dirty signs.

A lick of the lips, wiggling eyebrows, the trademark I-want-you-in-bed smirk, and even sometimes a little rub against Ritsu’s leg with his foot under the table. Minor detail: they were out on a team-drink with the other Emerald editors.

“And that’s when Takano said ‘you should know what I do to Ritsu all the time’ hahaha!” Kisa just finished his story with an adorable low wannabe-Takano-voice, and the other guys laughed out loud. 

Ritsu could feel his cheeks burn. He was already used to it: he and Takano as the awkward Emerald-couple were like 70% of the comedy conversation-topics. Well, why wouldn’t they be? With Takano shamelessly saying weird things at the office all the time.

BUT, that didn’t even matter. What mattered right now was his evil lover seducing him in the most embarrassing ways from the other side of the table, and that while they were surrounded by their colleagues!

The topic shifted to Hatori’s author’s newest manga and Kisa’s suspicions of him having a thing going on with the so-called Chiharu Yoshikawa. Meanwhile, Ritsu took his phone from his pocket and hastily typed a message.

_‘Takano, quit it. You’re tickling me off.’_

Send. No, no, NO. Ritsu smashed the buttons with a panicked face, and as he lifted his head to watch Takano, he could see the curious smirk and the raising of his eyebrows in wonder as to why Ritsu was suddenly freaking out.

Shit, noooo. Ritsu couldn’t even hear Hatori’s voice asking him what was wrong. The button smashing had caused a string of emoticons to join the conversation, and he quickly wrote:

_‘TICKING me off. Damn auto-correct…’_

Why did he have to make such a mistake. Takano was now checking his phone, not subtly under the table like Ritsu but just above the table where everyone could see him smirk at the little screen before he eyed his boyfriend like a predator. 

“What are you guys doing now? Sending each other sexy messages?” Mino asked with a goofy smile, and Takano nodded.

“Ritsu wants me to _tickle_ him,” Takano sang, and he got up from his place and walked around the table.

“NO. Takano, nooo! Bad Takano! Get away!” Everyone laughed at the instant panic over at Ritsu’s side as he jumped from his chair but lost his balance and fell against Kisa. 

“Auto-correct! I said auto-correct! Don’t you even think ahahabout it nooo let me go!” Ritsu was making a big drama-scene and heads were definitely turning to laugh at the mess. 

Tipsy Kisa was playfully holding his arm and trapping him, and Takano had reached him now and slipped both his hands around his sides. One squeeze - two squeezes with both hands, and Ritsu was shrieking like a girl.

“GAha-nooohoho!” Just like he’d suspected. He should _never_ mention ‘tickling’ in the slightest bit or this would happen. It had happened at home sometimes, like Ritsu mentioning he had a tickle in his throat - _jackpot_. Takano tickled him until he nearly pissed all over the both of them. 

Or Ritsu’s manga author’s newest release ‘Tickled Pink’. Well, he had learned to never ever mention the title again or tickle monster Takano would break free from his cage. Just like now. In public, for the first time…

“It’s okay Kisa, you can leave him to me,” Takano said with beaming confidence, and he took the flailing guy from the older editor and wrapped him in his arms. His fingers dug into Ritsu’s ribcage, and Ritsu could feel his body almost jump out of its skin.

“Ricchan is so ticklish!” Kisa laughed, and he occasionally poked Ritsu whenever he could find the opportunity, but these mere pokes were nothing compared to the brutal tickling Ritsu’s body had to undergo. Takano’s fingers were definitely in good shape today.

“STAhahap p-peheeople are wahahatching!” Ritsu screeched hysterically, and he let out a squeaky yelp when Takano wrapped one arm around his neck and dragged him along.

“Then let’s go to where people _aren’t_ watching,” Takano said casually, and Ritsu could feel his stomach make an uncomfortable twist at the thought of suffering from more of this.

“Yesss, get him Takano!” Kisa encouraged, and the other guys plus other people at the bar laughed out loud. The sound of laughing voices faded, and Ritsu could vaguely register how he was forced into one of the tiny bathroom stalls.

“AHAHa I’ll kill youuhou!” Ritsu whined through his renewed laughter when Takano resumed his ruthless tickle attack. His fingers scittered up Ritsu’s sides and pushed up his shirt, clawing at the bare flesh and fingers occasionally wiggling all over. 

“Will you? I thought you wanted me to tickle you _off_? Is that a new expression?” Takano’s seductive teasy voice sent shivers down Ritsu’s spine, and he kicked and struggled to escape his stronger lover.

“NO! Stahahap you’re insahaane! S-save it for ahahat home!” Ritsu argued, knowing that getting himself out of this situation could only be done by postponing the doom for later.

“At home? And what will you do at home? _Let_ me tickle you?” Takano’s fingers were now gliding along Ritsu’s ribcage, climbing up and getting dangerously close to his armpits. 

“HMphph!” Ritsu pressed his lips together and huffed, squirming uncomfortably when his older lover curled his fingers to lightly tickle his armpits. His entire body tensed up and he felt the last bits of energy gathering in preparation to be sucked out.

“Well? Will you?” Takano wiggled his fingers in his armpits and Ritsu bucked frantically and gasped out another squeaky laughing fit.

“HEEHehe yehehehs!” he squeaked, and he threw himself against Takano when Takano’s mischievous fingers hit the center of his armpits. Both of them clashed against the cramped space’s door, causing a loud bang to echo through the entire lavatory. People were _so_ able to hear this. 

“Yes?” Takano hummed happily, not even slightly affected by their bodies banging against the toilet door. He sped his fingers back fown Ritsu’s body and squeezed his hips.

“You’ll let me tickle you here too?” Takano asked, squeezing Ritsu’s hipbones and even gasping a little when Ritsu violently bucked against him again.

“YES! STAhaap now!” Ritsu shrieked, dying of embarrassment. He was dooming himself completely, he was very aware of that.

“And here?” Takano suddenly raised his hand again and swiped a finger across Ritsu’s bare tummy that was abandoned by Ritsu’s shirt that had moved all the way up.

“YEsyesyes gahahad p-please stop now!” Ritsu whined. Not here, not where people could hear. His voice broke each time Takano hit one of his 10/10 tickle spots, and he only wanted Takano to hear him like that. To know he could make such noises.. Such embarrassing noises. No one else but him.

“If y-you stop now, you can t-tickle me tonight when we get baha-back home,” he brought out tiredly and giggly, and this actually made Takano stop. 

“Really?” Takano asked, and he lightly caressed Ritsu’s heaving stomach.

“The _whole_ night?” he asked. Ritsu shuddered at the light ticklish feeling of Takano’s fingers brushing against the sensitive skin of his stomach, and he exhaled breathlessly as he dramatically closed his eyes.

“The whole night,” he repeated.

“Restrained?” Takano added.

“All limbs…” Ritsu sighed with a blush, and tickle monster Takano finally transfomed back into a normal caring boyfriend who lovingly tugged Ritsu’s shirt back down to cover him up again.

“Deal.” Takano patted Ritsu’s head and left before him. Ritsu swallowed nervously and staggered after his content lover, his heart racing and his mind panicking. 

Welp, he was officially fucked all because of a single typo. _Nothing_ could prepare his body for what was to come tonight, and he honestly even wondered why he thought this deal was a good idea? Stupid, foolish, baka Ritsu!


End file.
